Eds in the Closet
by AmarieC
Summary: Eddy is sitting in an interrogation room. But what the police want is much more than he can remember or understand. WHAT IS THIS CREATURE?
1. Chapter 1

**Eds in the Closet**

**by AmarieC**

This story takes place right after Peach, Ach Creek, I highly suggest you read that first but it isn't necessary, but if you haven't read that, please don't read the next sentence, it ruins the story I think. For those who have read Peach, Ach Creek, you must mind that the dimensions are gone and all of it came true. Veronica did move away after a year with the Eds. This is what happens next.

Rated T for strong violence, sexual content, and gore.

This story will be updated in three installments over a period of a month and a half. I started this story back in 2003 to be a cross over between Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy and Jeepers Creepers, and I have rewrote it so many different times. This was actually supposed to be a sequel, but it has taken on a life of its own I guess. I hope you enjoy it. Fare thee well.

"Kiss Me"

"Let go of me NOW!" Edd yelled trying to yank himself free from the dark, stalky figure. Human or demon, he did not care. He kicked it outside of his manner and it dropped him quickly. It growled and abstracted a long, sharp claw. Edd's eyes widened and he tried to crawl away, he could even feel his legs moving, but he was not going anywhere. He quivered. Ed turned to it and looked down to Edd. That monster was right over him, it's claw an inch to his neck. He stared up at with fear; he saw his end was near.

"Must protect friends!" Ed proclaimed, he ran over. Veronica tried to grab him screaming 'no'; Ed was out of her reach. He ran right in front of the creature's claw and was penetrated by the black, scaly, beast. She closed her eyes but tears struggled to keep them from sealing out this nightmare of a world. The creature stopped and frowned at Ed with his grody face. I guess it could not comprehend love.

Edd stared at his friend's back, a centimeter of the claw sticking out from his green jacket, "Ed no!" He would have rather had his throat slashed. He crawled away to a pitchfork and got up with a strength he did not understand. He jumped onto the Creature's back as it drew back it's claw and hauled the pitchfork into the monster. It fell over right there on Edd.

Eddy sat over one of his worst enemies, only she was wounded, fear in her eyes. She stared up at him coughing painfully. He shook with shock, confusion, and a lack of understanding or power.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he did not notice the tears on his cheeks. He gently touched her arm that was folded next to her chest.

"My ribs," she made out slowly.

"May, what?" he gasped. He knew he could not help her, he could not help himself or the people he cared about, let alone her.

"They're broken," May whined, "I can't breath."

"Hold on," he begged picking her up and as fast as he could, running into the storage room of the school. His mouth dropped when he saw the scene. "Ed!" He lay May down by a wall and grabbed a pitchfork. He looked around for Edd but he was not there. Veronica looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Ed!" The large boy fell over and crashed onto the hard ground. Eddy shoved the pitchfork into the creature's head while it was down. It gave out a loud, deep, putrid roar. He got on its side and tried to push it off Edd. He was failing so he lay on the blood covered ground and kicked it off to uncover his friend. Edd did not say thanks, he did not need to. The attention turned to Ed, but Eddy could not help but continue to watch the creature. He did not believe it could be killed that easily. Edd took Ed's pulse.

"He's alive," Edd said weakly as Ed moaned. Nazz came from a corner of the room.

"Guys, I think it's dead." They looked to her just in time to see the creature pull out an arm and grab her leg. She fell onto the ground screaming.

"Nazz!" Jimmy yelled in a crying tone. The creature stood and looked down at Eddy. Its face was full of deep, black gashes. With its other claw, it pulled the pitchfork out of its head. Eddy stared in horror at this immortal beast. It reached out a hand to stike him down.

"Eddy behind you!" Edd yelled at him even though he knew. The creature yelled and picked up its hand hitting the ceiling. Plaster fell on them; the creature dropped its hand to beat him. Eddy grabbed the pitchfork and launched it into the creature's insides. Looking deep into the creature's face, and inch between them, he saw its thoughts.

"GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS YOU CAME FROM!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came to help her unpack. I ran down the street and turned left to her house. This house was closer to the Cul-de-sac thankfully. It wasn't nice, there was furniture and boxes everywhere, including plastic ones. Veroncia looked at me as I came in her house without knocking and found her to be the only person in the house. She was unpacking and decorating her new room, she called it 'organizing'.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

She looked at her box of clothes then back at me, "Not put away my underwear."

"Why not?" I smiled at her, "It's not like it isn't normal." She sighed staring at me admiringly or whatever. "What?"

"I missed you so much Eddy, we haven't always been open about those kind of things but I really, really am happy to see you." I felt warm and tried to say something, anything, but my tongue was tied. She looked around, "What's wrong with you, is Nazz here?"

"No," I finally answered. She stared at me thoughtfully, her eyes bulged. "You missed me that much?"

"Of course, there isn't anything wrong with you, you're nice." I felt on fire now, I looked at the floor, I tried to figure out why I was acting so weird. And with the way Veronica was looking at me, I could tell she had an idea why.

"Is that what nine months away from me do to you?" I think it would have been more normal to say, 'Is that what nine months away from my hot self can do to you baby?" But I didn't say that. I looked back at her as she was hanging her clothes in her empty closet. Her face was so red. "What would it hurt?" I thought, "She probably wants to too." I walked over to her and waited for her to put her handful of clothes down, then hugged her. She was suprised at first but then put her arms around my neck and waist. I could feel that hand sliding up my back to where Veornica thought it was supposed to be.

"Why are you hugging me Eddy?" I immediately let go of her and stared at her heart-broken.

"You don't want me to hug you?"

She stared at me, her face was white, then red again, "You can hug me if you want." I smiled at her and awkwardly hugged her again. Silently she stood with me with arms back on me. She squeezed me against herself and I smiled. We let go of each other after a moment and she smiled at me. I helped her unpack then, boxes after boxes. It took four hours to make her new room look like her old bedroom. "Thanks Eddy," she lay on her bed staring excitedly around the place.

"Uh huh," I mumbled sitting on her bed and beginning to pet her face.

"What are you being so affectionate for?"

"Because I missed you." She smiled looking away from me.

"The kitchen is the last room to unpack, you can help if you want and stay for dinner."

"What you having?"

"Whatever I can find."

"Where are your parents?"

"You know they have jobs at this time."

"I know your dad still has a job at the jawbreaker factory but how did your mom find a job so fast?"

"She was looking when we were in California."

"Where's S.O.S?"

"He, uh, he I don't know. He didn't tell me, probably his treehouse."

"Okay, I'll stay." Out in the kitchen we hurried to unpack everything but Veronica wanted to organize it all so it was eight o' clock when we finally finished. "Okay, scalloped potatoes and meat?" I asked as she set a can of meat and box of instant potatoes on the counter.

"That's all there is Eddy!" she laughed. I went to the pantry which she had organized and there was nothing but a can of olives. Taking it out I showed it to Veronica.

"Where's Double D?" I asked as she began cooking, "I thought he'd be here to help, since he is your boyfriend." Ed was swamped with tutors that day, poor Ed needed all the help in the world to go into the next grade, but even then he'd barely pass.

"Double D is tutoring Ed, you didn't know?"

"No."

"And he's not my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure he isn't." I almost barfed as I watched Veornica try to open a can of meat. It came out onto the counter and jiggled. Running desperately back to the pantry, I looked around for somethng else to eat. There was still nothing on the bottom or middle shelf just as before. I looked at the top shelf and jumped to be able to look up there. I saw something red. Climbing in the pantry, I looked on the top shelf, it wasn't a red jar I had seen, it wasn't a red box or can either. It was a red mark dripping on the back of the pantry. I reached my arm in the pantry and touched the mark. It was wet, and it didn't smell much, but it was sticky. I was going to wipe it on my pants but the 'world's best mom' might have yelled at me for the stain. I went back to the kitchen and washed my hands in the sink.

Veronica looked at me, "What's that?"

"Something in your pantry, it's weird." She went over to the pantry herself and scrubbed off the red mark with a sponge. She looked at the sponge alarmed.

"Eddy this is blood." When she said that I was just concentrating on the way she said my name but then I realized what she had actually had said. It sounded so familiar, it brought back nightmarish memories. The exact feeling I had from a nightmare I had had just yesterday filled me. It was like smelling something familiar and you get a certain mood that you had felt when you smelled it first.

"Weird," I mumbled. We went back into the kitchen and she finished cooking as I opened the olives. After we ate I had plenty to complain about. I hate scalloped potatoes and I think that the processed meat was bad. Me and Veronica were sitting on the couch. Putting my head on her shoulder she looked at me, then back at the stereo which was blaring some song. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with her. Taking my head off her shoulder I stared at her, wanting her so bad. She looked at me then back at the stereo. Once again her eyes came to mine.

"Why are you staring at me?" I tried to think of a way to answer, but each idea scared me. Then I thought of it. I stood and took her hands. Hearing the remote drop, I pulled Veronica to her feet. I stepped behind her and relived a moment in my life that I never forgot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kid do we have to hear every detail!" A man, thirty something, clean cut, dressed in blue, yelled slamming his fists on the table. Eddy just stared at the table frightened.

"You asked..." he began to explain.

"Just tell us what happened." Another man sat on the other side of the table with a pad of paper in front of him and a pencil in his hand.

He looked at the angry man, "We need to hear everything. See? He just released valuable information to us." This man was not as mad, he was also wearing blue, but wore glasses that he continually pushed up his long nose. The angry man sighed through his nostrils and motioned the man in spectacles to the other side off the small, dark room.

"Then just ask him specifically about the signs," the angry man whispered.

"If we do, he might find out why we have him here. This is his second time he has had an..." Eddy watched them, then looked around the room. It was plain. Just a table, two chairs set at it, another chair by the single door, a mirror on the wall Eddy was facing, and an ugly light fixture above the table. This was a basic interrogation room. The two men took their postions as before and stared at the young man. "I apologize for my fellow officer, please go on," the specked man said. Eddy hesitated, then continued.

"I... I, I..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I kissed her neck. I licked her shoulder and neck after asking her, "Does this remind you?" I had fooled around with her before and this was exactly the way I did it. She didn't say a thing, but turned her head and planted a kiss on my lips. I grabbed her and kissed her back. She then let go of me quickly and stepped away. "What?" I asked still swooning from her kiss.

"Sorry Eddy, I shouldn't have done that," she hit herself in the thigh mad.

"No Veronica, why? I'm glad you kissed me."

"I can't..."

"Why?" I was angry now, "It's Double D isn't it? You told me no the last time because of him and now you're doing it again!"

"What about him?"

"You like him, and don't freakin' deny it again! Why? He refuses it, YOU even do. So what's the point in saving yourself for him?"

"Eddy just stop it!" She yelled back, her anger on me, "Why do you have to wreck everything? Why do you have to seduce me!"

"Oh come on, you kissed me because you wanted to!"

"I don't like you like that," her eyes were on the ground so I couldn't see them. She made me feel like dirt with that sentence, as if I had been shot in the ego. She was almost crying, "I don't want you to stop being my friend, please forget this." I hugged her, I didn't want to lose her either. Letting go, we sat back on the couch. Another song was playing. Veronica was staring at me, but I just looked at the stereo remote in her hand until Ed and Double D showed up. Ed had a huge smile on his face and his head looked huge. He must have learned something. Double D looked almost exhausted as me and Veronica were from packing. "Have fun?" Veronica asked them.

Ed shook his had, "No, but Double D said that I will be able to go into the next grade!"

"Yes," Double D added, he sat on the couch next to Veronica, he couldn't keep his greedy eyes off her.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled at Ed, I didn't believe it.

"Are you done unpacking?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, Eddy helped so much."

"Let's play!" Ed poked at his brain.

"What?" I moaned.

"Hide and seek?"

"No," we all answered.

"A board game?"

"No."

"We could build a fort with all the empty boxes."

"N..." we stopped. That actually sounded interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Skip ahead now to the..." the angry man mellowed.

"Don't!" the other man scoldingly interrupted him, "Just tell us what happened at Ed Miller's house and proceed from there."

"What about Ed's house? Why do you care, how do you know it's what you want to know?" Eddy got comfortable enough to ask some of the many questions flooding his mind.

"Listen kid, just tell us," the angry man said sternly becoming eye level with the boy.

"What's this about?" he persisted.

"JUST!..."

"Jenson!" the man in glasses yelled to halt him. He calmed down, "Let me try." The angry man looked at him then stepped to the other side of the room. The other looked at Eddy carefully, "Your friend Double D is in the other room, you've admitted to trying to cheat with this girlfriend, right?"

"No," he answered.

"But this fact would put strain on your relationship with both of them..."..

"They aren't what you think," Eddy read the man's badge, "Salanta."

"Kid it's a crime to withhold information from police."

"You wouldn't hold that against me."

"And why's that?" Salanta smirked.

"Because you don't want anyone to know what I know."

"And what is that?"

Eddy laughed a little, "What you want me to tell you."

THE END FOR NOW

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I'll post 'em in the next chapter if there's anything unique about them, I mean 'em.


	2. Bite Me

**Eds in the Closet**

**by the detail girl, or AmarieC**

Thank you for that 'awsome' review. I'm glad you liked that first chapter. I'm sorry, I just learned I can't review chapters in the stories, so I'll just reply. Here is the second one. Eat up.

Chapter Two: Bite Me

It was my house we went to the next day, not Ed's, to get ready for a party. I have a huge closet full of tons of clothes so we get dressed up for events there.

"Can I wear this?" Ed asked talking a suit complete with vest and top hat from the closet.

"No way," I answered snatching it from Ed carefully. I hung it back.

"To dressy Ed," Veronica said trying to decide between pants and a skirt.

"It's odd for Kevin's party to be a tad dressy," Double D informed.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled.

"Cool, this hat matches my jacket!" we heard Ed exclaim. He came out of the closet dressed in all green. We scrambled our outfits together, got ready, and let quickly when Double D noticed Veronica invitation said the party started at seven not six like Ed had said. The party was next door so it took us two seconds to get there. Ed had banged his head on the door when Veronica remembered she had forgotten her purse in which kept things to do. The party would be late so I thought, _"She can come back to my room in the dark alone to get it and there I could maybe get something out of her." _But she thought she might get bored at the party so I said I would get it myself. Back in my room I looked around, I found the purse in the closet on the floor. Kneeling down, I picked it up, my eyes were on the purse. But then on the wall in front of me. Crap, did I have to look at the wall? I could have just got up with my eyes on that black purse and had left, but no, and now I knew. A dark red spot was on my wall. I dropped the purse and looked at the mark closer. Two lines crossing each other. It was dry, so dark you could call it brown. _"What's this!"_ I remembered the red spot in the pantry. I was extremely nervous but went back to the party where Veronica was waiting for me by the door. Handing her the purse she stared at me. She seemed like she was going to do something so I waited, but she just stood there so I put my hand on the door knob. Veronica hut the door as I opened it and looked at me admiringly.

"Wait." I looked at her and my hands dropped to my side as she kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I mumbled trying not to give her the evil eye. Her face turned red and she stared again. "Are you trying to lead me on?"

"It's just a kiss on the head Eddy, nothing sexual enough about that. It's just rare when you do something unselfish like that Eddy."

"I said 'your welcome', you didn't have to thank me like that."

"Well I did, does it bother you?" she sighed, tired of this obviously.

"No, you could kiss my entire body for a day straight and it wouldn't bother me."

"Let's go in then," she opened the door and held it open for me. We found Double D next stove in the kitchen and that's where Ieft them to find Ed. Passing a group of five guys, then another of three girls, another girl, the make out closet, two older guys, Rolf and Johnny dancing, a big stereo system, a bunch of people on and around a furniture set, and another group of guys. This one was made up of Ed, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, and five people I didn't know.

"Hi Eddy!" Ed and Nazz said alike.

Kevin frowned, "Where's your invitation squirt."

"Yeah squirt!" one of the guys repeated with a drunken-like laugh.

"That's what I would like to know!"

"Maybe you weren't invited," Sarah giggled annoyingly.

"Veronica was."

"Heah," Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I think she's a snob and all, but she's still okay. If she hangs out with you, dork, and double dork, that's her problem, it doesn't mean a buy one get three free sale."

"Why aren't you asking for Ed's invitation?"

"He's being good," Nazz looked at Ed.

"Yep!" Ed smiled.

"You could stay too Eddy, as you promise you'll be good," Nazz said, "Just don't think we're having a spy meeting, dress like a bug, or talk to much and hog all the food." She was referring to past parties I think.

"Fine, next time advite us Kevin," I said sneering at him.

"Yeah, we can stay!" Ed hopped around.

"Stop it dude," Kevin shook his head. Back in the kitchen, I saw Veronica and Double D digging in the purse already.

"Come on! Kevin said we can stay so let's party, Rolf and Johnny got the dancin' started, let's go baby!"

"Eddy, this isn't a dance party," Double D said timidly.

"All parties are dance parties!" I tried to get them going.

"Orgies?" Veronica asked smugly.

I growled, "Party poopers." Rolf came into the room sweating like a pig from dancing.

"Edboys and Veronica girl! Rolf greets and salutes!"

"Uh, hi Rolf."

"Rolf has danced to memory of festivities in the old country." He sat down the kitchen table and a porcelain box fell out of his pocket and onto the floor with a little clink. Rolf picked it up and studied it lovingly. Double D made a mistake asking Rolf what the thing was. "Double D Ed boy! This is a box treasured and past down through Rolf's many generations, sit for it is a long tale!"

"Oh no, that's quite alright Rolf..."

"No no Edboy! It is no trouble!" he answered. Double D sat down opposite him knowing what was coming. I laughed quietly as Rolf began. Grabbing Veronica's hand I went into the living room remembering the closet. I opened it and shut it behind us. Pitch black, but the closet was huge, it reminded me of mine.

"What are you doing Eddy?"

"This is a make out closet, duh."

"I don't care, I am not kissing you..."

"Okay, I'll do all the work," I said grabbing and kissing her body and neck. I kissed her lips about twenty times until she relaxed and let me hold her. Wildly, madly, I necked her. Putting my hand everywhere, trying to grab her butt, entrapping her in my arms, squeezing her against me, French kissing her, necking again, repeat countless times. She just stood there being sandwiched with the wall. She kept gasping for air, panting, man I was sending her heart pounding.

"Stop!" she made out quickly before I shoved my tongue in her mouth again. Then the door opened behind me and someone came in and shut the door quickly.

"Do you mind buddy?" I asked.

The return was shock, "Eddy? Who are you hiding from?" It was Double D. I took my hands off of Veronica and stepped to the door. "What are you doing in the closet?"

"Uh, I was uhm, what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from Rolf, I can't stand his stories!" Double D answered madly, "Why are you?"

"He..." I shoved my mouth on Veronica's to shut her up.

"Veronica?" Double D called. I put my hand over her mouth, "That was me, funny voice huh?"

"No, that was Veronica, I could never mistake her voice." I could feel a smile on her face, she shoved my hand off so I had to use my mouth on her again. The door opened again.

Rolf was there, "Edboy! Your games remind Rolf of the rest of the story!" He grabbed Double D and took him out of the closet,. shutting the door. I stuck my tongue in Veronica's mouth again now that we ewer alone. She hit me, then punched me hard.

"OW!" I stopped kissing her.

"Stop it Eddy, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to stop you."

"Why?" I asked stroking her neck.

"You don't need to be told again," she walked around me.

"You fight it a whole lot!" I said sarcastically. I put my hands on her round and perfectly shaped shoulders and reached up to kiss her face. She opened the door and left. My eyes took a minute to get used to the light and then I looked around the closet. Why? I had felt a weird creepy presence in the closet before and so I searched that closet. What could it be, no object. It was an object, a red writing on the wall. Just as the sign on my closet wall, that's what it was. I got out of that closet and slammed the door shut. That 'X' was fresh. _"Where's Ed? Where's Ed? Where is Ed!" _I thought in a frenzy. I searched around with my eyes until I finally found him. Face in the punch bowl, my heart lightened at the sight of him.

"Wagglo Eggy!" he said making bubbles come up in the punch bowl.

"Hello Ed," I mumbled going to the kitchen. Double D sat at the table with Rolf. His eyes were blood shot, his eye twitching, his hands crunched together.

"...And suddenly! The creature swishing in the bleak wind! Did Roget frighten? No! He stood tall and struck the beast with his dagger!" Double D fell over like a corpse in Veronica's lap. She was sitting next to him. "Now Roget is known as the Wamgsnoggle-Orkonoske-Dianco-Poomsuce-Jungskoke-Dioke-Nnnz Slayer!" Double D sprang up. "Yes Edboy, it is a daring tale!" Rolf exclaimed as he stood from the table and went to the living room. Double D was as stiff as a board as he sat wide-eyed. I waved my hand in front of his face laughing.

"Double D, are you in there?" Veronica asked. The poor guy then fainted slowly back in Veronica's lap. Ed came into the room with the punch bowl over his head and punch all over his and my clothing he was wearing.

"Mono brow! Kevin's gonna kick us out when he sees what you done!"

"NO he won't Eddy, his mom will!"

"I won't stay if you leave, we should take Double D home for rehab anyway," Veronica commented.

"He'll be find!" I took the punchbowl off Ed's head and dragged him to the living room. I set it down, "There Ed! Leave it."

"Yes captain!" Ed then went to where Johnny was dancing and started doing the 'chicken dance'. I wanted to leave myself and planned on going back in the kitchen and help Veronica carry Double D to his house. But I was stopped by a sound on the roof. Somehow I knew I would have heard that scratching noise and that's why I had wanted to leave. I grabbed Ed by the wind and went into the kitchen almost running.

"Let's go." Ed picked up Double D with Veronica making sure he was gentle with him. We went to the front door.

Nazz came up to us, "Leaving so soon guys?"

"Yeah," Veronica answered.

"What happened to Double D?"

"He was listening to Rolf's stories," I answered, "Bye." Hmm, I wasn't sweating like usual. We went outside and Nazz shut the door. I heard that sound again, and flapping.

Ed and Veronica stared at me, "What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ed asked. We were silent. 'Screech scrip' was what we heard coming from the roof.

"No way," Veronica was scared. I went to the road to be able to see something, anything. There was a dark figure for a brief half-second, but then it went to the other side of the roof. We ran to Double D's house, pretending not to be scared; but I knew, we were terrified. In the house we had to take a moment to catch our breath. "What was that?" Veronica didn't want to ask.

"The aliens!" Ed guessed carrying Double D upstairs.

"I didn't get a good look," I told Veronica as we went upstairs. Ed set Double D on his bed and smacked his big hands in his face. Double D shot up and clenched Ed's neck in his hands tightly.

"Double D," Ed tried to say, "Let go."

"He needs to breath," Veornica took his hands off Ed's neck and set them down.

"Sorry Ed," Double D shook off his coma.

"I feel funny!" Ed said with a blue face. Double D sat up and looked at my face, Ed's, then Veronica's.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"There was something scratching and making weird noises on Kevin's roof!" Ed answered. Double D's ears set back like a dog when it's scared. "When I was at Veronica's house last week... there was a mark in her pantry, on the wall, it was... red, she doesn't know how it got there and it was a freshly pointed mark so... it wasn't left from the last owners, and then there was the same mark on my closet, but it wasn't wet, and then at Kevin's place just now, I saw a fresh mark in the make out closet."

"Make out closet? Who were you in there with?"

"What did the marks look?" Ed was laying on his back, on the ground, with his feet in the air.

"They were X's?" Double D forgot about his last question thankfully.

"Yeah they were, how did you know?" I asked. Double D shut his mouth and leaned back on his headboard. He swallowed hard.

"An educated guess." I didn't know what that meant.

"Doesn't that seem like our dreams?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah!" Ed wiggled around.

"While everyone is still at that party, I'm gonna look in their houses for X's too," I said going to the door.

"That's awfully rude," Double D said.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"There was an 'X' in all the houses I searched, all of them dried. I even found another 'X', a dried one, on Kevin's house." Eddy stopped and looked around him, then down at the table he sat at.

"Kid, resume," Jenson motioned with his hand.

Eddy looked at him, "Just tell me why you want to know all this!"

"Resume!" Jenson shouted.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"RESUME!"

"Who's stopping you?" Eddy was struck across the face with Jenson's hand. The frightened boy looked up at him with a red cheekbone, his lip bleeding.

"Jenson, you aren't to hurt the boy!" Salanta scolded.

"I'm not hurting him, I'm motivating him."

"How can we keep this in wraps if you leave marks for his parents to see?" Salanta said quietly to Jenson. They both sat down and looked plainly at Eddy.

"Tell us kid."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

There was one house I hadn't checked where I thought I should look, Veronica's old house on Banes. There wasn't anyone home so I got in easily and looked everywhere. I couldn't find done, so I went to the door to leave. That's when I remembered something from my nightmare. This was my chance to prove whether or not that dream was coming true here. I scrambled to the bathroom where, under the cabinet, I found another old, red 'X'. I heard a scratch so I ran out of that house, I ran so fast I didn't look back. Down streets, past Peach Creek Junior High to the Cul-de-sac I lived in. I found Ed, Veronica, and Double D in the dump. In our van 'Central Command', I told them what I had found. Ed had parked his can by the back door, myself next to the other, Double D on the end of the waterbed, and Veronica was sitting in between the driver and passenger seats. She was looking, no staring at the back window.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you see?" Veronica pointed at the window and then leaned toward Double D because she was spooked. We looked at the window and a head of brown, bobbed hair was in front of the window. We huddled at the window and watched the woman who was dressed in police at tire, look around nervously, then walked away. We raced out of the van and we followed the woman.

She got out a phone, "Doman, no, it isn't here." The woman sighed heavily, "No! No it isn't, I don't know. I don't want to be here." She looked around frightened. "I know what happened... I know what happened. Yes sir." She put her phone away. A bump was heard and, oh, Ed stepped on a twig! The woman jumped hard and turned toward us pointing a gun at us. "AHH!" she screamed, with us returning the yell. She looked at us for a second, then ran off. We ran after her, Ed hopped on her and she fell to the ground. She moaned in the dirt.

"Ed get off her," Double D demanded.

"Oops!" Ed got up, "Sorry." The woman sat up and looked at us. I took her gun.

"What are you doing here?"

"Give me the gun, I was just leaving, you don't want to get in trouble. Just give me the gun."

"I'm serious, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for what?" Veronica asked. The woman grabbed the gun from me and shook. We all jumped as a screech was heard. She ran off frantically. In a car she drove off madly.

"What was wrong with her?" Ed asked, "Her chicken's panties in a bundle?"

**The End**

The last chapter will be posted in two weeks most likely. It's called 'Save Me'. Please review, and tell me what you think is going on and what the woman was afraid of, what did she know happened? Reviews are like candy to me except for no calories.


	3. Save Me

**Eds In the Closet**

by AmarieC

I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him. OH! Hello, I was just trying to talk myself into something. Hi, here's the last chapter which is no laughing matter. I thank you for all and any more reviews I get. I plead with you, after you read this chapter, please review. I like to know how many people have read my story and what they think of it. Please.

All answers should be answered in this chapter, or maybe more will be asked. Anyway, it has the world's best line at the end. I love it. No, don't scroll down to read it, just read through the chapter first. I hope you like it as much as I did, or more.

**Chapter Three**

**"Save Me"**

I walked back and forth in Ed's room. He sat against the wall with his legs laying on it. He looked more confused than ever.

"Why, I ask you, was she so frightened?" Double D sat next to Veronica, both in heavy thought.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ed asked.

"I know what I 'm thinking, but you probably aren't... thinking..." I looked at Ed standing on his head, "that."

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Do you remember the day you came back, two days ago... that dream..."

"Forgive me for interrupting but what are you planning to theorize? Are you crazy Eddy? You aren't thinking that the dream, the nightmare we had dreamt is coming true do you?"

I frowned at him, "Yes." He gave me a disappointed look as if I had done something bad. He stood, walked to Ed's door and looked at me.

"Pardon my bluntness, you ARE crazy Eddy." Then he left.

"I hope for all our sakes that this isn't what is happening," Ed said in an unusually serious tone.

"Me too, but I 'm not gonna be an idiot and try to forget how similar what we have seen is to our nightmare."

"Similar? I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary," Veronica noticed.

"Ha ha baby."

She frowned, "Well let's not do anything drastic until we are sure. I don't think it is."

"Of course you don't, dreams aren't supposed to come true."

"In the movie, "Off the press: Processed dreams of the seventh dimension" they do!"

"Thanks for that information Ed."

"You're welcome!" Ed saluted going to the door, "And now I'm going to go home and hide!" He left the room leaving me alone with Veronica. I looked at her; she swallowed hard. I couldn't help the way I was staring at her. She looked away but I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled lovingly at me but I could tell it was all platonic.

"Veronica, all those marks I found... Some were old and dried up and some were new and wet."

"Were all the old ones in the houses that were in our dream?" She became excited and supprised. I thought about it for a moment and then my mouth hung open. "Yes?" Veronica asked with fearfull anticipation. I nodded feeling sick in my stomach. She held onto me scared. "What if our dreams are coming true?" she asked.

"What do we do?" I grabbed her.

"I don't know tell Double D and Ed?"

"We should, but, why are we in such a rush?" I felt hose hands on me and I smiled at my hands on her and at how close we were. She breathed hard and tried to back away from me but I had her trapped.

"Eddy don't you have any self control?

"Nope!" I answered petting her. I wiped my lips down her face to her neck and chest where I began to grope her.

"Stop it Eddy."

"You want it right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't use the word 'stop'," I kissed her lips.

"I'll never give in, just stop it."

"I can't helped myself, I have such a hunger for you... come on, you know how it feels baby."

"Stop it," she slid out of my arms and went to the door but I shut it on her.

"It's very easy to open the door right on you, so don't think you can stop me."

"Not anymore," I toppled her to the ground and began to kiss her.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"You are very sleazy for a thirteen year old boy," Jenson smirked. Eddy frowned at the man. "So go on kid."

"I don't want to go on."

"Then skip over that part." Jenson shrugged his shoulders and looked at Salanta who seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

"We didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah? Then go on."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Double D came into the room and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"I got off Veronica and she stood with a blushing face. I watched as she tried to hide that she was beginning to cry. Edd frowned at me so I straightened by clothes back. But Double D wasn't happy.

"Veronica?" he asked weepy.

"What?" Veronica couldn't hide the weepiness in her own voice. She looked at Double D so that I couldn't see her face.

"Why would you let Eddy do this to you?"

"I wasn't going to..." she gave up explaining and left. Edd followed after her. I leaned up against the door and listened to them outside.

"Veronica, don't be upset. I never want to upset you. I - I just don't know why you would ever let Eddy kiss you, let alone touch you." He sounded so jealous. I could hear Veronica crying along with him.

"I don't fight enough."

"You shouldn't have to. You should be with the person you love, and the person who loves you back..." I knew he was about to tell Veronica about his own feelings toward her so I walked out onto the patio.

"All the X's I found, there were fresh and old ones. The houses with the old ones were in the houses that that monster had been in, in the dream."

"What if someone else put those there, the builders of the houses and the new ones are just as old but they are in a more dank environment," Double D tried to rationalize what he hadn't seen on Kevin's roof.

"Shut up, what's the chances of that happening?"

"Well what's the chances of our dreams coming true?"

I was silent, "Why couldn't they be true?"

"Listen to what you are saying Eddy," he looked at me with rage in his eyes.

"What if it wasn't a dream?" I asked.

Double D was now alarmed, "What are you saying?"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The next day me, Double D, and Veronica didn't see Ed anywhere so we looked around for him. We found him in front of a police station. The big guy stared into a window ignoring us.

"Ed we've been waiting for you to get your big can at my house, why are you here?" I yelled.

"Eddy! We all have the right to a life outside of each other at least some of the time. Ed can do things on his own," Double D yelled at me.

"I don't think it's a good idea for him to be alone now." Ed didn't say anything or look at us still.

"Ed, why are you here? I f you don't mind me asking," Double D looked concerned.

He didn't look at us, or move; only said, "I had a dream last night."

"What of it?"

"Eddy, think about it, a dream," Veronica swallowed hard.

"Ed, it wasn't an horrible dream, was it?" Double D asked. We were silent and still, just like Ed, waiting for an answer. Ten seconds past, but Ed didn't say anything. He watched the window carefully. I couldn't help but want to know why he found that large window interesting. We continued to wait. Double D didn't ask the question again; Veronica didn't comment anything. The sun was blocked by so many different dark clouds that day, creating a dreariness in us.

"Yes," Ed answered almost as if he was half asleep, "That creature was chasing us, we ran here, no wait, we were chasing it here."

"Why would we do that?"

"It was a dream Double D," I elbowed him.

"But when it came here it jumped onto the roof and police officers came out and forced us to the ground and then the creature came down, off the roof." I looked at my friends' faces, they listened as if the dream was what was going to happen. "It did things to us, killing us."

Double D swallowed hard, "What things?"

"I don't want to talk about what it did to you guys," we heard him sniffle, "But it , it picked me up by the throat and threw me in the air and I fell down and smashed into allot of pieces but I was still alive." Ed turned to us, he had the most miserable, horrified, angry look on his face, "That thing ate my legs and then, then I forgot everything that happened in the dream. But I can't forget. I bled to death."

"How, what do you mean you forgot everything?" Double D asked.

"I forgot." Veronica crossed her arms.

"That must have been terrible," Double D put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Gross," I said.

"Why would the police help the creature?" Veronica went to where Ed was standing and looked into the window. She then pointed, "That's, that's that one woman we saw!" Her shout broke the gloom. Me and Double D raced over to the window and saw that one brunette woman who had a gun in the dump.

"What is she doing there?" I asked.

"Maybe she's a police woman," Double D answered.

"Why was she in the dump?" Ed asked.

"She said that she was looking for something," veronica said.

"But what?" Ed went to the door and put his hand on the door handle. At that same moment we heard a roar and something fell on my head. It bounced off to the ground. We looked at it, it was a red shingle. Looking up, we knew what it was. A black head, grey body, great, vein-full wings leaned over the edge of the roof, that creature stared at us with the coldest eyes. We screamed and ran inside the building just to be plummeted to the ground as the place shook. Something beat against the door Ed was holding. All the policemen looked at us. Some men came over just as afraid as we were and tried to keep that door from opening. The brunette woman looked at us, and the door.

"It's those kids!" she screamed. More policemen freaked out.

"Are you sure?" an officer asked.

"Yes!" Another roar came from behind the door. Vicious scratching made me doubt that we would be alive in a few minutes. My dream came back to me in pictures so real.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS YOU CAME FROM!" I yelled with power. The creature screeched and thrust me to the wall. It looked down at Veronica, Double D, and Ed's body, then at the pitchfork handle-deep in its body. It put its claws on the metal handle and broke it in two. My eyes bulged and I shook, ready to give in to my fate. There was no way out of it. Double D grabbed Veronica to protect her. The thing grabbed her and threw her out the window, it broke down into so many pieces. I couldn't see her anymore, where was she! It picked Double D up and looked at him. "What do you want?" I cried. The thing looked to me, still holding my friend. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? WE CAN'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I sobbed with tears down my face. The creature looked back to Double D, not listening to my screams. "WAIT! LOOK AT ME!" The thing continued to ignore me altogether. I limped over on two broken legs. The pain was ignored until I fell over onto the ground. I crawled over to the creature, over rubble. Passing Ed's pool of blood and the plaster, I grabbed onto the creature's legs. It looked down at my gazing eyes. I heard Double D choking, but nothing else. "LOOK AT ME!" Its blood dripped onto my face. I put a hand on it and looked at the black fluid. With trembling lips, a large lump taking over my throat, and hatred in my eyes, I screamed, "YOU EAT ME! AND DIE! YOU EAT ME! And..." my voice collapsed. The thing lifted a foot and was about to stomp on my head when I heard a gun shot. The creature screamed. I heard voices as the thing stepped on my head softly, at least I thought. I heard screams from men, I saw police officers, guns, blood, and heard more roaring.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Suddenly the fighting against the door stopped. The roars were gone. We heard flapping, then nothing. Ed got off the door and walked over to the woman.

"You now what's going on," Ed shouted madly, "What were you doing in the dump?"

"Nothing kid," she shouted.

"Calm down Jeane," a man ordered.

"I knew it," she turned to the man, "I knew they'd find out, the tranquilizer didn't work, you should have listened to me!" she began to cry. We looked at the police officers there, terrified.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked. They just stared. "What is FREAKING GOING ON HERE?" she yelled.

"Separate them," a man said grabbing 'Jeane'. An officer grabbed me and pulled me to a hallway while the other four officers grabbed my friends. The man that had me, threw me in here where you guys came in after a long time.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Eddy had his head low as he remained in a wooden chair. He lifted his eyes to Salanta but the man was writing on his clip board. Ater a while he adjusted his glasses and looked over to Jenson. Full of thoughts, Jenson stared at the ground.

Eddy looked at him and frowned, "The creature is real, isn't it?" Jenson looked at Salanta who threw up his hands and left. And that was what made Eddy swallow hard. The police officer took out his gun and approached Eddy. He got out of his chair but Jenson beat him with the gun, with Eddy's hand on the door knob. Smash, that gun barrel hit his back three more times making Eddy fall to the floor weakly. Jenson was in a fit of rage beating Eddy. He picked up his battered body and punched him in the face.

"You stupid kid," he mumbled holding him to his mouth. "If you want to live you will keep quiet." Eddy moaned, blacking out. Jenson shook him violently, "We're trying to keep that monster, demon, animal, or cursed man, we are trying to keep it from the world. If they don't know about it they can live. so keep quiet." Jenson dragged Eddy back to the chair and set him down.

"EDDY!" he heard Veronica scream. Jenson turned to the door where Veronica, Ed, and Double D burst in and found Eddy in his condition. Jenson glared at the police officers who soon followed.

"What did you do to him?" Ed asked going over to Eddy.

"Just persuading him to keep quiet," Jenson answered smirking. as if he hated them more than the creature.

"We don't know where that monster is so leave us out of it!" Edd yelled in a defensive rage. Salanta came into the room with needles.

"Don't worry little boy, you soon will be, you won't even remember," Jenson laughed.

"Jenson!" Salanta scolded once again. He handed another police officer two of the needles. The four kids stared in horror.

"What are those for?" veronica asked holding on to Edd.

"We can keep quiet if it's that important to you," Eddy said half-conscious. Salanta shook his head slowly as he pierced one of the needles into a bottle. He then fixed his eyes on Ed.

"We won't tell anyone. We'll just stay out of it," Edd swallowed hard.

"We can forget all about that creature," Ed said.

"No you can't," Salanta said with misery in his eyes as if he knew exactly what they had to deal with. He looked Ed deep in the eyes, "No one can." Then he injected the needle into his side. "Ow!" didn't even escape Ed's lips before he fell over.

"Ed!" Veronica ran over to him.

"What did you inject him with?" Edd yelled.

"Tranquilizer," Jenson rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Edd was crying, he could not understand.

"We tranquilized you four last time with a formula to induce amnesia. It makes you forget what happened."

"Last time?" Veronica said shaking Ed.

"Yes, you met that creature that terrorized you and after this station received a complaint about a bunch of noise down at Peach Creek Junior High, we went down there to find you had fought the creature. We showed up just in time, Ed was bleeding to death, Veronica had suffered a concussion and severe cuts, Eddy was about to be stomped on, and Edd was in its claws. We saved your lives, you should thank us. We tranquilized you all but it seems it didn't work well enough."

"That was just a dream!" Edd screamed.

"No, no it wasn't. I wish I could tell you it was, but that thing is still on the loose."

"We will catch it.," Jenson said going to the door and leaving. Salanta and the other men constrained and injected them. Eddy watched as Veronica and Edd were let go of and they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Remove them," Salanta said going over to Eddy. He felt a needle in his bruised body and then started to numb. His eyes became heavier. Salanta stopped down to the chair's height, "We perfected the formula, so this time you shouldn't remember a thing Eddy. It will all be normal again." Eddy's breathing became harder and he lost vision. "Wh... what... is.. normal?" he asked, looking down at his friends being dragged off. The last words Eddy perceived before going into an induced slumber were fuzzy and faded with each syllable.

"It's what ever you believe it to be."

**THE END**

Please review.


End file.
